Arcanine and Chili
by Rocket Admin Morri
Summary: After a delicious bowl of chili, Shar thanks her trainer in the best way she can think of. Contains: Graphic Pokemon/Human relations. M/F.


Woah there. You better be 18+ before reading this. That's all for disclaimers.

* * *

One. Two. Three. Four. I counted the large, empty bowls, soon to be full of chili. A big metal pot boiled before me, bubbling with meat, spices, tomatoes, peppers and beans. My wooden stirring spoon clunked against the walls of the pot, the low, reverberating "dunk" echoing from it and bouncing around in the room I cooked in, a brightly lit kitchen filled with stainless-steel appliances.

Lifting up the spoon, I gave the chili a taste, nodded, and turned the burner to low. Setting down the spoon into the pot, I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled, "Shar! Chili's ready!" I didn't have to wait long to hear the clamorous thumps of my Arcanine to vibrate to the floor, and only a second after I yelled, she burst into the kitchen, skidding on the wooden floor. The first bowl was full with chili for only a second after I put it down on the floor; the rambunctious fire-dog stuffing her face into it and engulfing it like a vacuum. "Easy now…" I muttered as she pawed at my leg for more- a second serving that I had already dished up, anticipating her response.

She dove into the chili with the voracity of the first, devouring it in huge, hot bites. Just as I finished dishing the third bowl, she nudged me once more, and I placed it in front of her, taking a step back as this one tended to get messy. The pot still had a few servings left, and I plopped some chili onto the fourth plate for me, and then hefted the heavy thing to the floor, where Shar promptly placed two paws on the handles and stuffed her face into it. Grabbing a spoon, I made an attempt to eat my cooking, only to find it unappetizing- the several tastes I had while cooking had filled me up. So, instead, I placed my bowl to Shar's reach and allowed her to gorge on that as well, using the brief free moment I had to grab a cloth napkin and scratch at her ears just as she finished her meal.

The Arcanine looked up at me, her facefur darkened by the remnants of chili. "Such a little messy eater…" I muttered to her, taking the napkin and wiping off her cheeks. She stepped forward as soon as I was done and gave a wet lick to my face as thanks. "Yeah, yeah- go off and do whatever you need to do, I'll clean up," I replied, but she didn't follow the order as usual. Instead, she took another step forward, almost knocking me over, and then a third- this one making me fling my arms out around her neck to save my tailbone from bruising.

Shar, taking advantage of the closeness, licked at my face more and drug me half-way across the house until we reached carpet where she set me down with two paws locking my arms from moving. "You're affectionate today, Shar…" I muttered, somewhat uncomfortable in the large dog's grasp. "What are you planning, though…" I wondered aloud, my thoughts getting especially muddled when her head dipped lower and unbuttoned my jeans, sliding them down to my knees with a flick of her head.

With a cool breeze wafting between my legs, I began to squirm and struggle under Shar's grasp, trying to lift my arms up from under her paws, but failing. Seeming to sense my discomfort, the Arcanine moved back up to nuzzle my face, breathing hotly on it as she rubbed up against my cheeks. Her mane smelt heavily of spice, both from residue chili that I had missed, and the natural musk of fire-types. It seemed stronger, however, as if someone or something had amplified it.

Distracting me with a hot tongue, the Arcanine kicked a single hindleg up and back, tearing off my underwear in what would have been a pant-wettingly horrifying movement. "S-shar!" I gasped from beneath her licks, "W-what are you doing!?" My protests only made it easier for her to slip her tongue into my mouth as she kissed me, her tail wagging back and forth with pleasure as her muzzle-lips dashed against my own. My tongue squirmed to push her out, only succeeding in spurring her on, whirling her tongue around my own and sliding its salivic form against my cheeks, forcing me to taste her essence and the flavor of my own chili.

Then, she took a seat on my lap, cutting off the cool wind from caressing my genitalia, but adding a new forbidden pleasure to the mix. Her rump, slightly plump with all the foods I feed her, wiggled against my cock, squirming and pressing against its flaccidity and teasing it to growth. As she continued her rubs, I felt the wet kiss of her sex against my shaft, and everything clicked- Shar was in heat. And she wanted me.

As if sensing my sudden realization, the Arcanine pinning me gave a low groan and rubbed her folds against my prick once more, starting to pant as they were pulled apart by my girth and pleasured by my throbbing length. She drooled, wet drops of hot saliva dripping onto my neck and shirt, wetting it down with big patches of spicy spit. "S-shar…!" I whined, still struggling to release myself- if I was gonna fuck a Pokémon, I'd want to do it on my terms only.

Still, the lumbering fire-dog ignored my cries, mushing her wet cunny up against my cocktip, heating it up with her natural warmth before scooping it inside her. I couldn't help but thrust into the moist warmth, moaning out loudly with an eye-crossing exhale as her folds clenched tightly around my member, squeezing it and milking it the instant it moved. Shar purred in response, slamming her rump down to seal me inside her furry body, that curvy rear sliding and swooshing against my thighs. Her wetness began to leak out, dripping hot come down my sack, glistening with slickness I couldn't see.

The Arcanine bent down to smooch me once more, leaning forward and slipping my cock out of her sensitive folds as she pressed her muzzle against my lips, this time not needing a moan to have my mouth open for her tongue. She released a single arm, my right, and allowed it to dart upward, brushing through her furred mane and scratching behind her ears. Then, it inched lower, rubbing down her back and moving to cup her fat rump, squeezing the flesh in its grip for a moment as she broke the kiss for a pleased bark.

Shar slid back once more, pressing her now plump and wet folds against my groin as she squeezed my cock deeper inside of her, throbbing and clenching around its length as she moved up and down slightly, fucking herself on me. Her pants grew louder, wet exhales just above my head as her tail swung back and forth, shaking her rear just enough for me to feel her sex slide above my prick, pulsing with each wag.

I flexed my cock inside of her, hoping to probe deeper into her searing folds, have them squeeze and snuggle me with their wet flesh and suckle me further. Instead, the Arcanine on top of me howled out in pleasure, bringing her hips up and exposing my meat to the cold for a brief, shocking second, and slamming back down into relieving warmth with a wet shlarp, Shar's come running down my sack and taint, moistening my hole and crack.

"Nnn… S-shar…" I muttered, my free hand petting her back and behind. "A-almost there…" I continued, my body beginning tense and tighten, testes scrunching up against my shaft, inching closer and closer to the hot heat that engulfed my member as they prepared for release. The wet hole I was forced to thrust into seemed to clench all around my prick, sensing my imminent release and almost mirroring my arousal.

Shar moaned and barked above me, her tail wagging even faster, pants louder and wet with drool that dropped onto my chest. Her hips slid in counter-clockwise circles, each three-sixty making me moan out as she sped up, faster and faster until she started bouncing on my cock, letting out small grunts before finally a mighty, "Arrooooooooooo!" as her folds sealed themselves around me and a wave of heat engulfed my cock, searing come bubbling all around it before the seal released itself and the watery orgasm-fluid soaked my crotch.

The wetness was all the push I needed as I came, my balls squeezing themselves to provide every last drop of seed stored within them, spurting my white goop deep into my Arcanine's most intimate part, filling her up with a wet, gooey dessert. With the sudden burst of cum came a surge of strength, and I freed my other arm, wrapping it around her squishy, furred rump as I finished, panting almost as heavily as Shar was.

"Nn… you happy now…?" I asked through my bliss, the Arcanine above me nuzzling into my neck, her cunt still wrapped around my prick. "Just a few more moments…" I muttered, suddenly tired, "I need to get dinner cleaned up before it… sticks…" I could say no more, only just hug Shar's huge body close to me and bury myself in her spicy fur, content with the warmth it provided.


End file.
